


So-Called Cuddling

by Aida



Series: Nameless Orilik and Filibo Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Fíli want time for themselves, so Kíli and Ori help by keeping a lookout.</p><p>They don't do a very good job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So-Called Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: The author can't write smut unless she puts some humor in it.
> 
> Ah, I'm not a child, I swear.

Bilbo knew beforehand that there could be some complications with courting Fíli whom, besides being from a different race and royalty, was his uncle’s heir to a kingdom that they were trying to reclaim from a dragon. Besides having certain responsibilities he had to fulfill, his Uncle always seemed to keep a close eye on him. Always asking Fíli to scout, hunt, and discuss things that left them very little time to spend with each other. Not to mention that Thorin had, at least until recently, disliked Bilbo more than his Baggins relatives ever did. Still, they did manage to spend some time together, as much as they could whilst on the road with dangers around every turn. Not to mention that they’d usually help Kíli and Ori spend time together so as to avoid Dori’s wrath and Nori’s knives. 

Still, despite the time they did share, Bilbo would like more time to simply relax and take their time with each other, and he knew Fíli wanted the same thing if the pained looks he exchanged with him when Thorin called for him said anything. He wanted what he helped Kíli and Ori were able to have with their help.

So he knew that, in order to have some uninterrupted time with Fíli, he’d need Kíli and Ori to do what he has always done for them.

**x**

Bilbo knew, and he knew that Fíli knew, that being at the skin changer’s provided the best of locations as possible for privacy. That, and the fact that it would be the one time they’d have a bed for Valar knows how long. All they needed to do, of course, was to get Kíli and Ori’s help to act as possible interference and distraction.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

“Absolutely not.”

“Kíli, _please_ ,” Fíli implored whilst both Bilbo and Ori stood to the side. “It is the first time Bilbo and I can truly be together, in a _real_ bed!”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Kíli hissed. “Do you also not think that I want the same thing?”

“Kíli…” Ori butted in, trying to help, but Kíli just rounded on him.

“No! I want us to have time together, too!” He argued. “Besides, I do not want to help my brother have his way with our burglar whilst our uncle tries to hunt them down!”

Fíli groaned, massaging his temples, and Bilbo knew he’d have to say something if they wanted to get anywhere before morning.

“Kíli, do you not remember all the times your brother and I helped _you_?” He pressed, seeing said archer stiffen. “We could’ve easily left you both to defend yourselves from Dori’s wrath. But we didn’t, because we _cared_. Now, all we ask is that you return the favor. Nothing more than just keeping watch and making sure Thorin doesn’t catch us.”

“He raises a valid point…” Ori pointed out as Kíli seemed to mull it over. “Honestly, Kíli, we do owe them a great deal for all their help.”

Kíli seemed to think about it for a few minutes more before he finally offered a quick nod. “Fine,” He answered, and both Bilbo and Fíli beamed. “But just know I can’t put up too much of a resistance against Thorin! He’ll still do whatever it takes, and it’ll just be a delay.”

“That’s all we ask.” Fíli assured, taking Bilbo’s hand. “Thank you, brother.”

“So long as you don’t share any details with me, I will be happy.” Kíli told them, assuring them away. “Now, go! Before Thorin asks why you’re not in your pallet!”

They watched Bilbo and Fíli hurry off to bed before Ori turned to send Kíli a grin. “You know, we don’t have to just sit on our laurels…”

Kíli perked. “Oh?”

“Indeed.”

**x**

Before then, the only intimacy Bilbo ever really had with Fíli was not-so-innocent kisses and lots of cuddling. All of which he thoroughly enjoyed and was content with, but now was different. Now, when Fíli pushed a leg between his, he didn’t have to hold back. Now, he didn’t have to just toy with Fíli’s laces and bat his hands away if he dared to undo more buttons than he should. Now, Bilbo easily pushed his golden prince onto the bed and crawled over him, returning the breathtaking smile and giggles he emitted with such play. 

As he kissed and explored, feeling him do the same, Bilbo couldn’t help but marvel at such a turn of events. Never did he think that the handsome dwarrow with golden hair would ever consider him in his wildest dreams. Never thought he’d still the heart of an heir to a kingdom. Such things were fairy tales, and never happened in reality. Yet here he was, undressing and being undressed by a dwarf he was courting, and all because of Kíli and his ill-disguised jealousy.

Now, if only dwarrow smallclothes were easy to remove…

**x**

Thorin wasn’t as blind as one might think. He was quite privy to the goings on throughout the Company. Granted, most of the time Dwalin had to clue him in every now and again, but he was usually able to tell when someone was going to steal something, if someone was getting homesick, or when a pair or so were courting.

And really, Kíli was terrible at hiding his relationship with the scribe, and Thorin considered his youngest lucky that Dori hadn’t caught on yet. Thought that his baby brother was “far too young and precious” to ever do anything otherwise, even though he was older than his nephews who caused chaos at every turn.

So when he turned down a hall and saw Ori trying to eat Kíli’s face whilst trying to steal something from his trousers, he wasn’t surprised. It certainly wasn’t something he wanted to see, but that was all.

“Must you do that out in the open?” Thorin demanded, not even flinching when the pair flew apart and blushed. “Really, now. I could’ve been Master Dori, and I would show no pity to what damage he’d deal out to you, nephew.”

“Sorry, Thorin…” Kíli muttered, for Ori was too shocked to really say much. “It’s just… We…”

“I know you’re courting.” He cut in, causing their eyes to widen. “And I support it, I do. So long as it doesn’t distract you form our quest and you keep your hands to yourselves long enough for Dori to at least warm up to the idea.”

“Of course, Master Thorin.” Ori replied. “Dori… He wouldn’t hurt Kíli. Really, he wouldn’t.”

Thorin sent him a look, clearly not believing him, but decided to move on from the conversation for now. “At any rate, I wonder if you know where your brother is.” He demanded. “He’s not in his pallet, and I need to make sure he’s adhering to our host’s words.”

They exchanged a look that had Thorin a little worried before Ori stumbled to answer him.

“Uh, he’s definitely doing that!” He quipped. “I-I mean, _not_ doing that! The rules, I mean. He’s-!”

“Fíli’s listening to our host’s warnings, uncle. He’s still inside.” Kíli cut in, smiling widely. “So you have nothing to worry about! He’s safe and sound inside!”

“Then where is he?”

“Pardon?”

Thorin frowned. “Your brother. It’s late, and he’s not in his pallet.” He explained. “Where is he, then?”

“Somewhere…” Kíli drawled, and Thorin’s frown deepened, because his nephew was being particularly obtuse this evening. 

“Master Thorin, I’m sure Fíli can take care of himself.” Ori hurried on. “Besides, you’re still terribly injured! Perhaps it’s best if you just go back to bed, and-.”

“He’s with someone, isn’t he?” Thorin stated, and it really didn’t sound like a question at all. 

“ _No_!” Kíli answered, a little too swiftly and a little too loudly. “No, no… No! No, why… Why would he do that?”

Ori fought the urge to smack heads, unsure of whether to hit his own or Kíli’s, as Thorin simply marched around them, leaving Kíli stuttering with dread in his wake.

**x**

While Bilbo loved attention paid towards him, there was something about lavishing a partner with it. Particularly when they seem unused to it and want it desperately. Not that Fíli never experienced affection in his life, but he was always the bigger person. The older brother, the heir, the head of the family next to his uncle. Being the one to take charge and give Fíli the attention he seemed to crave, and to see how he reacted to it, deeply aroused Bilbo in ways that he rarely ever experienced before. 

And Fíli was _breathtaking_. Skin flushed and perspiring, jaw slack yet brows pinched. Hair in complete disarray and hands grasping at what he could as Bilbo rocked against him. They never tried penetration, mostly because it was a messy act that required quite a bit more planning than they could afford, but this was just as good: rutting against each other, cocks rosy and slick as Bilbo squeezed them together, breath catching whenever he dared to rub his thumbs against either of their heads. 

He made soothing noises when Fíli whimpered. “I’ve got you…” He whispered, twisting velvety skin as he did. “I’ve got you…”

A deep moan erupted from Fíli’s chest that Bilbo felt more than heard, and his hips twitched when he felt large, rough hands reach down at his buttocks and squeeze. Bilbo was starting to suspect that the prince had quite the fondness for that area, for he always seemed to reach for it. 

“Bilbo…” He breathed, breath catching. “Bilbo, I’m so close…!”

Bilbo grit his teeth, letting go of his cock to better work Fíli’s, strokes quick and wrists twisting. He sounded like he was dying, and Bilbo couldn’t help but moan gratefully once Fíli took one of the hands off his rump to stroke him. He never thought he’d find calloused anything down there at all pleasurable. Of course Fíli would show him otherwise. 

Then, Fíli choked, back arching and hips stuttering as he painted their chests and bellies with his seed. Bilbo’s own spend joined the mix as he bowed over him, biting down his own groans. 

Bilbo collapsed on top of Fíli afterwards, knowing that the dwarf could easily take his weight despite his roundness. He felt careful hands stroke his back, one clean one going into his hair.

“That better not be your dirty hand.” He quipped, feeling Fíli’s belly quake with laughter. “I just cleaned it.”

“I promise you, Bilbo Baggins. No dirty hands there.” The dwarf replied, and Bilbo looked at him, smiling at his warm eyes and gentle grin. He really was attractive, to the point where it was almost painful. Of course, he was also unbearably kind and smart. And his humor was a little on the dry side, but Bilbo adored him for all of it.

“I love y-.” He began, only to be cut off when the door banged open and he rolled away from his position on top of Fíli, quite glad that they decided to use the covers to fight the chill in the room.

For Thorin was there, features schooled to remain carefully blank. Save for a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“Fíli,” Thorin remarked slowly. “I was wondering where you’d gone off to.”

“U-Uncle…” Fíli stuttered, sitting up only a little bit. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to worry you, but…”

“I am just glad that you’re not causing trouble.” He cut in, frowning slightly. “But why exactly are you in here with Mister Baggins?”

There was a pause as both Bilbo and Fíli thought of a tactical, and tasteful way of explaining their position to Thorin. Kíli and Ori weren’t help, peering over their elder’s shoulders and looking quite apologetic.

Eventually, Bilbo spoke the first word that came to mind. “Cuddling!”

Each dwarf looked at him in various states of confusion as he continued.

“W-Well, it was a bit cold in here, and Fíli didn’t want to wait for his brother to finish doing… Whatever it was he was doing…” He continued. “So we decided to tuck in, and… cuddle…”

“It can be a bit cold in the rooms, I agree…” Thorin muttered. “Very well. So long as neither of you are causing any trouble.”

“Of course, Thorin.” Fíli cut in. “I promise that we will be on our best behavior.”

“See that you are…” He replied, turning to leave whilst ushering Kíli and Ori away from the door. Before he shut it, however, he turned back to them, the corners of his lips twitching.

“By the way, Mister Baggins,” Thorin muttered, tapping a finger against his chin. “You’ve got something right there…”

Blindly, Bilbo reached up to touch his chin, only to feel his face go aflame when it touched something wet. Fíli also seemed a bit horrified, and he had gone completely red as he began to pull the sheets over his head. At least Thorin had the decency to finally close the door behind him before Bilbo could become truly horrified.

For leave it to a young lad, dwarf or otherwise, to leave a glob of seed on your chin for their uncle to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin won't give them a hard time. Fíli could do worse, and besides, Dís has always been the most terrifying in the family.


End file.
